My Soundless Voice, Your Proof of Life and This Endless Wedge
by Casstella Millatea
Summary: "Hei Fang... Aku hanya mempunyai satu permintaan. Maukah kau mendengarkannya?"/"Kumohon Boboiboy! Jawab aku! Panggil namaku sekali lagi! Bawa aku bersamamu!"/"Kumohon salju putih, tetaplah turun. Selimutiku.. Sampai semuanya menjadi putih... Agar aku dapat pergi menyusulnya.."
1. The Opening

**Disclaimer: **

**Boboiboy milik Animonsta**

**Soundless Voice, Proof of Life and Endless Wedge by Kagamine Len and Kagamine Rin**

**The Story is mine!**

Warning : Yaoi! (Kalau tidak suka silahkan tekan tombol back. Be a smart reader, okay? *smile*), typo (maybe), chara-death.

Genre : Romance, Hurt / Comfort, Tragedy.

**My Soundless Voice, Your Proof of Life and This Endless Wedge.**

Malam yang dingin ini semua sudut kota sudah berubah menjadi putih karena tertutup oleh salju yang lebat. Jika kita menyusuri kota jauh lebih dalam kearah tempat sepi yang berada cukup jauh dari kota, kita bisa menemukan sebuah rumah kecil dan di depan rumah itu terdapat sebuah pohon besar yang berdiri kokoh disana.

Di dalam rumah itu, tinggal dua orang pemuda yatim piatu. Pemuda pertama berambut ungu tua dan mengenakan kaca mata yang senada dengan rambutnya. Pemuda berkacamata tadi sedang memainkan sebuah lagu menggunakan piano yang berada di dalam ruangan itu, tangannya dengan lihai menekan tuts tuts pada piano. Pemuda yang satunya lagi adalah pemuda berambut hitam legam yang mengenakan topi berwarna jingga dengan cara terbalik. Pemuda berambut hitam tadi duduk di sebelah pemuda yang sedang memainkan piano tadi. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahu pemuda berambut ungu tadi. Ia ikut menyenandungkan penggalan penggalan lirik dari lagu yang sedang dimainkan. Mereka berada di posisi yang sama untuk beberapa menit. Sampai akhirnya pemuda berkacamata tadi mengakhiri permainan pianonya.

"Bagaimana Boboiboy.. Kau suka tidak? Aku baru saja memperbaiki beberapa nada dari lagu barusan. Karena kurasa seperti ini lebih bagus." Tanya pemuda yang baru saja menyelesaikan permainan pianonya kepada Boboiboy-pemuda berambut hitam legam yang sedang menyandarkan kepala di bahunya.

"Tentu saja Fang! Itu benar benar luar biasa! Terbaik lah kau ini Fang!"Boboiboy menjawab pertanyaan Fang dengan penuh semangat sambil mengancungkan jempolnya kearah Fang. Fang hanya tersenyum geli saat melihat Boboiboy.

"Dasar kau ini.. Selalu saja bersemangat.. Walaupun hanya hal sepele.. Ingat.. Kesehatanmu juga harus kau jaga juga, Boboiboy.." Mendengar ucapan Fang, Boboiboy mengerucutkan bibirnya-kesal. "Kau juga Fang! Apa tidak bosan membahas hal itu?! Aku yang dengar saja bosan! Aku kan tidak kena- UHUK! UHUK! UHUK!" Sebelum selesai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Boboiboy sudah terbatuk batuk. "Boboiboy! Tuh kan! Sudah kubilang bukan?! Kau harus banyak istirahat.. Supaya kau cepat sembuh." Fang menuntun Boboiboy kembali ke kamarnya. "Cepat sembuh? Ahahaha! Itu tidak mungkin Fang! Bukannya kau tau sendiri kan.. Kalau penyakitku ini sudah tidak bisa diobati lagi?" Fang tersentak mendengar kata kata Boboiboy yang keluar dengan mudahnya dari mulut Boboiboy seolah itu hanyalah sebuah gurauan. Perasaan bersalah mulai muncul di dalam diri Fang. Saat menyadari bahwa tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Boboiboy sekarang.. Disaat Boboiboy sudah melakukan banyak hal untuknya. Boboiboy selalu memberikan senyuman lembut, kata kata yang menenangkannya dan Boboiboy selalu menyanyikan lagu lagu bahagia disaat Fang sedang sedih ataupun gelisah. Boboiboy adalah satu satunya cahaya yang ia miliki sekarang. Fang tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi pada Boboiboy. "Sudahlah Boboiboy... Kau istirahat saja.. Nah, tidurlah.. Sudah malam.." Fang menidurkan Boboiboy di kasur milik Boboiboy. "Aku masih belum mengantuk Fang! Aku masih ingin bersama Fang! Aku bosan.. Kerjaanku tiduurr terus." Omel Boboiboy yang sekarang mengerucutkan bibirnya -yang menurut Fang sangat lucu- sebal. "Eh? Kok gitu? Aku kan selalu menemanimu waktu kau tidur."

Boboiboy terdiam memikirkan cara agar dia bisa melawan kata kata Fang barusan. Setelah cukup lama berpikir, Boboiboy menemukan ide yang -menurutnya- sangat cemerlang. Ia menyeringgai tipis. "Baiklah aku akan tidur!" Fang tersenyum mendengarnya. "Tapii~" Fang mengerjap perlahan. "Ta-tapi apa?" Boboiboy tersenyum penuh arti. "Kau harus janji dulu padaku, Fang!" Fang merasakan hal yang sangat amat buruk akan terlontar dari bibir mungil Boboiboy. "Ja-janji apa?"... "Hehe~ janji saja~ oke?" Fang diam diam menelan ludahnya. "Baik.. Baiklah." Senyuman -atau seringgaian- di bibir Boboiboy semakin lebar. "Besok aku ingin bermain salju di luar Fang!" Seru Boboiboy dengan mata berbinar binar. Fang membelalakkan matanya -tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar-. "Apa?! Mana mungkin! Jangan bercanda Boboiboy! Kau sedang sakit! Bagaimana kalau kau tiba tiba jatuh pingsan?!" Omel -atau bentak- Fang. Boboiboy terlihat benar benar -sangat amat- kecewa. "Tapi kau sudah janji Faang! Kau tidak boleh melanggar janjimu!" Boboiboy memanyun manyunkan bibirnya sambil memasang tampang memelas pada Fang. "Kumohooon! Sekali ini sajaaa! Setelah itu aku tidak akan minta yang aneh aneh lagi deh. Janji! Kumohoon Faang!" Fang sepertinya sudah mulai tidak bisa lagi menolak permintaan Boboiboy karena wajah memelas Boboiboy itu. "Haah.. Baiklah baiklah.. Hanya kali ini saja oke?" Fang menghela nafas panjang, Ia merutuki kelemahannya yang tidak mungkin bisa menolak keinginan Boboiboy pada saat Boboiboy memasang wajah memelas itu. "Yeeey! Terima kasih Faaang! Aku saaayang Fang!" Saking senangnya, Boboiboy menerjang kearah Fang dan memeluknya. "UWAAH! BOBOIBOY! KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU HAH?! Le-lepas.." Sepertinya pelukan Boboiboy tadi terlalu kuat sampai sampai Fang tercekik. "Eh? Ma-maaf Faang! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk-"

"Ya sudah... Sudah... Sekarang kau harus tidur oke?" Fang tersenyum tipis.

"Baik bos~" Boboiboy menjawab dengan anggukan dan cengiran lebar. Boboiboy mengecup singkat pipi kanan Fang. Membuat yang dicium kaget, tapi sebelum mengeluarkan protes atau semacamnya, Boboiboy sudah menidurkan dirinya di kasur.

"Selamat malam Fang~"

"Hn. Malam.."

Suasana menjadi hening sampai suara dengkuran halus Boboiboy terdengar. Fang menyentuh pipi kanannya dan tersenyum tipis, lalu mencium kening Boboiboy yang sudah tertidur pulas sekarang. '_Kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku sekarang ini Boboiboy. Mengetahui kondisimu yang semakin hari semakin memburuk itu. Kuharap besok kau bisa bersenang senang_' batin Fang miris. Fang menggenggam tangan Boboiboy dan menidurkan kepalanya di bagian samping kasur di atas tangan Boboiboy yang digenggamnya sekarang. Kemudian terlelap kealam mimpi menyusul Boboiboy yang sudah mendahuluinya.

Dengan begitu.. Kegiatan pada hari itu berakhir dengan damai..

**TADAAA! SAYA KEMBALI LAGI! **

**Kali ini dengan lagu Soundless Voice, Proof of Life dan Endless Wedge. Mudah mudahan saya bisa menyelesaikan fanfic ini.. AMIIN!**

**Menurut readers gimana? Bagus kah? Atau... Jelek kah? **

**Please be free to tell me what you think about this one in review!**

**Aiya~ bener! Terima kasih yang sudah nge-review cerita saya yang pertama *deep bow*. **

**TBC or Discontinued ?**

**Please Review~ **

**Thank you~ See you next time~**

**.**

**~CM~**


	2. Story one : Your Proof of Life

**Disclaimer: **

**Boboiboy milik Animonsta**

**Era cuma pinjem chara-nya doang kok~ **

**Daan... Fanfic****tion**** ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan**** saja**

**Soundless Voice, Proof of Life and Endless Wedge by Kagamine Len and Kagamine Rin**

**The Story is mine!**** XD**

Warning : Yaoi! (Kalau tidak suka silahkan tekan tombol back. Be a smart reader, okay? *smile*), typo (maybe), AU, chara-death.

Pairing : Boboiboy x Fang / Fang x Boboiboy (terserah sudut pandang para readers sekalian.. Kyon: Hehe~ Soalnya Era nee bingung pairing nya gimana~ Era : U-urusai!)

Genre : Romance, Hurt / Comfort, Tragedy.

**Disarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu Proof of Life dari Kagamine Rin selagi membacanya~**

**~(`.w.`~)**

**Balasan Review~**

**Mgmaranatha21**

**Ampun mel! Saya datang dengan damai! Jangan bunuh saya mel! #nak. Moe apanya mel? Pairing-nya? Pastilah! Atau.. CN? Hehe~ Sankyuu dah review~ #dibuang**

**Riku Ruki-chan**

**Tenang~ ini sudah dilanjut kok! Maaf kalo lama #banget. Nah.. Itu yang Era juga bingung.. Pengennya sih begitu.. Lihat kondisinya dulu.. Tapi yang pasti di ff ini pairing-nya boboiboyxfang! #yapastilah. Walaupun belum jelas yang jadi seme siapa.. Yang jadi uke siapa._. (Kyon : karena Era nee juga masih bingung~ Era : Kyoonn.. *siap siap harimau bayang* ) Arigatou sudah review~ **

**Aiko**

**Ini sudah di-update~ maaf lama~**

**Umm... Cara jadi anggota fanfic Boboiboy? Atau mau bikin account fanfiction nih? Kalau Aiko-san mau publish cerita.. Aiko-san harus bikin akun fanfiction dulu... Terus baru bisa bikin fanfic di fandom Boboiboy^^ Aiya~ arigatou sudah review~**

**Yuka-Shuu and Raira**

**Iya bener~ Boboiboy emang imut~ Bersiap siaplah... Di chapter ini akan jadi lebih sedih lagi! #bugh! Hmmmm... Itu yg era bingung bbb x fang ato fang x bbb.-. Itu sih terserah reader mau liatnya gimana.. Soalnya jujur saya masih bingung dengan pair-nya #dibuang. Aiya~ arigatou sudah menyempatkan diri untuk me-review ff ini~**

**Satandowski**

**Aa.. Era nggak kepikiran lho kalo akhirnya mereka jadi bobo bareng.-. #jder. Tenang~ ini sudah kelar (walaupun baru 1 chap #buakh) Aiya~ iya~ terima kasih sudah mampir untuk me-review ff yg satu ini~ **

**FiaAqari**

**Umm... Disini Boboiboy sakit Leukemia dan Kanker otak. Dokter sudah memvonis umurnya tidak akan lama lagi.. Begitulah... Pairing yaa... Bisa aja Fang x Boboiboy... Bisa juga Boboiboy x Fang... Soalnya itu terserah sudut pandang readers sekalian~ (Kyon : Soalnya Era nee juga masih bingung XD Era : Kyon! Kusumpal mulutmu dengan bobola api (?) Kalau kau tidak bisa diam!) Tenang Fia-san! Pasti di lanjut kok! Terima kasih sudah mau memberikan review untuk ff Era yg satu ini XD #buakh **

**Kawaii hime-sama **

**Ha'i pasti dilanjut kok~ Yokatta na, kalau kau suka^^**

**Ahahaha gomen ne.. Lama ya? #banget! Terima kasih banyak sudah mau menunggu~ Dan terima kasih juga atas reviewnya~**

**Mamiko Momoda **

**Roger that! I'll try to post the next chapter As Soon As Possible! Thank you for your review~ #buakh #sokinggrislu**

**zi-chan**

**Iyaa... Ini sudah lanjut~ Gomen lama (T~T) Iya! Semangat! Arigatou reviewnya~**

**Mireine Neiko **

**Aiya~ hontou? Era juga lho~ Habis dengerin lagunya Soundless Voice sama Proof of Life langsung keluar ide buat bikin fic tentang itu~ **

**Hontou? Yokatta na feel-nya masih kerasa (?) **

**Tenang! Pasti di update kok!... Walaupun 'rada rada' lama XD #dibuang**

**Aiya~ Arigatou reviewnya~**

**~(`.w.`~)**

**Your Proof of Life**

"**Aku ingin terus lanjutkan hidupku yang sangat singkat ini..**

**Ku ingin buktikan semuanya.. Ku ingin tetap bernyanyi..**

**Ku harap dapat tinggalkan sesuatu yang menandakan bukti aku pernah hidup bahagia.. Bersamamu."**

**BOBOIBOY'S P****O****V**

"Ngh.. Sudah pagi ya?" Kukerjapkan mataku perlahan. Berusaha menyesuaikan mataku dengan cahaya yang masuk. Aku mencoba bangun, tapi tangan kananku terasa berat. Saat aku menoleh aku melihat Fang sedang tertidur pulas. Dengan perlahan aku mengganti posisiku menjadi terduduk agar Fang tidak terbangun. Kuamati Fang dalam diam, seulas senyum sedih terukir di bibirku. '_Sebentar lagi aku akan meninggalkan Fang sendirian di dunia ini... Karena itu aku ingin kau mengabulkan permintaan terakhirku ini... Maafkan aku Fang... Aku ini tidak berguna..._'

'_Karena saat ini.. Hanya senyum yang kuinginkan.. Bukan lagu sedih __te__tapi lagu lagu bahagia..._'

"Boboiboy? Kok sudah bangun?" Eh? Ternyata Fang sudah bangun.

"Hehe iya Fang. Maaf sudah membangunkanmu." Aku mengamati Fang yang mulai bangkit dari posisinya. "Nah.. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf.. Aku memang harus bangun sekarang ini. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan.. Kau tunggu disini saja ya." Ujar Fang sambil mengacak surai hitamku yang tidak lagi tertutup topi kesayanganku itu. "Hmm.. Iya iya." Gumamku tidak jelas.

Setelah Fang keluar dari kamarku, aku membuka tirai dari jendela berukuran cukup besar yang berada tepat di sisi kiriku. Aku dibuat takjub melihat pemandangan di luar. Salju sudah menutupi setiap sudut jalan dan menyulapnya menjadi jalan yang berwarna putih. "Indah sekali.." Kubuka sedikit jendela itu membuat sebuah celah. Aku ulurkan tanganku keluar untuk menangkap salju yang berjatuhan. Ada salju yang jatuh ketanganku, rasanya sangat dingin. Namun sedetik kemudian salju itu meleleh. Mengingatkanku akan sesuatu... Yaitu kehidupan. '_Disaat kau berhasil menggenggamnya, Kau akan berjuang untuk mempertahankannya. Namun, disaat salju itu meleleh, __sudah tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan lagi untuk mengembalikannya ke bentuknya semula__. Pada akhirnya, meski kau memohon sampai bersujud sekalipun, salju itu tidak akan kembali ke bentuknya yang semula.._' Pemikiran itu benar benar membuatku sedih. Karena aku tau, aku juga akan menjadi seperti itu. Pada akhirnya, aku akan pergi dari dunia ini dan meninggalkan orang yang paling kucintai -Fang. Kututup kembali jendela itu saat merasakan angin bertambah kencang –yang membuatku kedinginan seketika. Aku menyandarkan punggungku ke sandaran yang ada di kasurku. Menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan sendu. Aku tau perasaan yang kumiliki sekarang ini adalah perasaan yang terlarang. Karena Fang itu adalah seorang lelaki dan aku juga seorang lelaki. Aku tidak tau, apa yang harus aku katakan padanya. Tapi aku yakin, Fang dapat mengerti perasaanku ini, karena hati kita berdua selalu terhubung satu dengan yang lain. Namun, aku yang sekarang ini sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi. Dan aku tau, hidupku tidak akan lama.. Oleh karena itu, lebih baik aku pendam perasaan ini daripada aku harus mengatakannya dengan jujur. Karena aku tau, jika aku mengatakannya, aku akan membuat Fang menjadi semakin menderita. Tanpa sadar, air mata turun membasahi pipiku.

"Boboiboy? Kau kenapa?" Ujar Fang. Eh?! F-Fang?!

Dengan cepat aku menghapus air mataku dan memasang senyuman lebar. "Eh? Fang? Sejak kapan kau berdiri disitu?" Fang sedang berdiri di hadapanku membawa sebuah nampan yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah mangkuk berisi sup panas dan sebuah gelas yang berisi coklat panas, saking panasnya asapnya sampai mengepul tebal. Oooh~ jangan lupakan celemek berwarna ungu tua yang sedang dipakai oleh Fang itu. Aih~ Fang yang biasanya garang jadi seperti seorang ibu yang sangat lemah lembut karena celemek itu. Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih kepada celemek itu, kalau perlu aku bersujud di hadapan celemek itu. Oke, itu berlebihan, lupakan jika aku pernah memikirkan hal seperti itu.

"Barusan.. Ini sarapanmu. Dan ini oba– eh? Kok tidak ada? Jangan jangan tertinggal di dapur. Hah.. Ya sudahlah, kau makan dulu sarapanmu Boboiboy. Aku mau mengambil obatmu."

"Baiklah~"

Fang menaruh nampan yang dibawanya tadi diatas meja yang ada di sebelahku. Hihi dia tidak menyadari kalau dia masih mengenakan celemek itu ya?

Kulirik makanan yang berada di sebelahku. Aku mengambil gelas kaca yang berisi coklat panas itu. Aku meminumnya secara perlahan lahan menikmati rasa dan aroma dari coklat itu. Saat aku mengangkat gelas tadi untuk meminumnya lagi, tanganku terasa sangat lemas. Saking lemasnya sampai sampai aku tidak kuat memegang gelas tadi dan secara tidak sengaja aku menjatuhkannya.

**PRAAANG!**

Astaga! G-gelasnya pecah! Dasar tangan ini.. Aku memandangi tanganku dengan tatapan kosong.

"BOBOIBOY! ADA APA?! APA KAU BAIK BAIK SAJA?!" Setelah mendengarkan suara gelas yang kujatuhkan tadi pasti Fang langsung berlari kekamarku.. Karena nafas Fang terenggah enggah. Aku menatap Fang, lalu menatap pecahan gelas yang ada di lantai, lalu menatap tanganku, kemudian menatap Fang lagi. Aku tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa apa kok, Fang.. Tanganku licin.. Waktu aku mau mengambil gelasnya.. Makanya gelasnya jatuh.. Maafkan aku Fang.. Aku akan membersihkannya.." Saat aku berusaha turun dari kasurku, Fang menghalangiku. "Tidak perlu. Aku saja yang membersihkannya.. Syukurlah kau tidak apa apa." Fang keluar dari kamarku lalu kembali membawa sebuah pel dan kantong plastik. Fang mengambil pecahan pecahan kaca yang cukup besar lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kantong plastik saat semua pecahan kaca sudah dibersihkan, Fang mengepel tumpahan susu yang ada di lantai. Tidak sampai lima belas menit, semuanya kembali bersih seperti semula. Aku merasa benar benar tidak berguna. Aku hanya bisa melihat Fang yang membersihkan kekacauan yang kusebabkan. Aku menundukkan kepalaku –sedih.

"Hei, sudahlah Boboiboy! Aku tidak masalah kok membersihkannya. Jangan bersedih begitu dong! Tunggu sebentar ya." Fang keluar dari kamarku membawa kantong plastik yang berisi pecahan kaca dan pel yang ia gunakan tadi. Lalu kembali lagi sambil membawa gelas berisi coklat panas yang baru dan kotak obatku.

"Ayo makan! Akan kusuapi." Fang duduk di kursi yang ada di samping kasurku, menaruh gelas berisi coklat panas dan kotak obatku diatas meja lalu mengambil mangkuk berisi sup yang belum kusentuh sama sekali. "Ayo buka mulutmu, Boboiboy. Aaa.." Fang mengarahkan sendok penuh berisi sup kearahku. Aku diperlakukan seperti anak kecil! Aku menatap tajam Fang. Tapi sepertinya Fang tidak mengubrisnya. Dengan terpaksa, aku membuka mulutku. Dan Fang langsung menyuapiku. Sampai suapan yang ke lima, aku menghentikan Fang.

"Tunggu Fang.. Berikan sendoknya padaku.." Walau terlihat bingung Fang tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun dan memberikan sendoknya kepadaku.

"Nah Fang! Ayo buka mulutmu! Aaa.." Pembalasan dimulai. Aku mengarahkan sendok berisi sup kearah Fang. "Apa yang- hmph!" Hehe masuk! "Kau kira aku ini anak kecil apa, Boboiboy?!" Butuh beberapa saat bagi Fang untuk memakan supnya tadi sampai akhirnya ia bisa protes. "Hehehe... Tadi kau juga melakukan hal yang sama kepadaku, Fang."

"Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Ayo makan lagi..Berikan sendoknya padaku.." Sebelum Fang bisa mengambil sendok yang ada di tanganku, aku menjauhkan sendoknya dari jangkauannya. Tehee ambil kalau bisa, Fang. "Boboiboy! Berikan sendoknya!"

"Tidak akan! Kau juga makan lah Fang.."

"Tidak... Aku bisa makan nanti. Sekarang kau yang makan."

"Kalau kau tidak makan aku juga tidak makan." Ujarku sambil berpura pura merajuk. Aku tau cara ini pasti berhasil.

"Haah.. Baiklah aku juga akan makan." Hehehe tuh kan berhasil.

"Ayo buka mulutmu Fang!"

"Aku bisa makan sendiri Boboiboy!"

"Sudahlah Fang! Buka saja mulutmu!"

"Hah.. Iya iya-" HAP! Yeey masuk! Fang pintar! Ehehehe..

"Nah gitu dong~ Fang pintar! Hehe"

**CTAK!**

"Aduh! Aku kan memujimu Fang! Kenapa malah menjitakku?!"

"Kau kira aku anak TK apa?!" Wajah Fang memerah.. Aish~ manisnya~ hehe~

"Tidak kok~ Hehehe~"

"Huft.. Iya iya terserah kau.. Sekarang gantian! Kemarikan sendoknya!" Fang langsung merebut sendoknya dari tanganku.

"Nah, sekarang buka mulutmu Boboiboy! Aaa.."

Tanpa sadar, kami berdua jadi suap suapan begini sampai supnya habis. Hehehe..

"Nah sekarang kau harus minum obatnya, Boboiboy." Fang memberiku segelas air dan lima butir obat. Aku mengangguk, kuminum obatku satu persatu sampai kelimanya sudah selesai kuminum. Setelah aku meminum obatku, suasana di kamar menjadi hening. Fang sedang membersihkan mangkuk dan gelas yang sudah kosong.

"Hei Fang?" Karena sudah bosan dengan suasana hening ini aku memutuskan untuk bersuara.

"Apa?"

"Sampai kapan kau mau mengenakan celemek itu?" Tanyaku sambil menunjuk kearah celemek yang sedang Ia gunakan.

"Ap–" Fang mengikuti arah telunjukku dan menemukan Ia masih mengenakan celemeknya.

Mari kita hitung mundur!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

0!

"UWAAAH! AKU LUPA MELEPASNYA! BETAPA BODOHNYA AKU!" Tuh kan.. Sudah kuduga.. Hehehe.. Kadang kadang Fang bisa jadi orang yang benar benar pikun. Oh! Oh! Oh! Lihat mukanya merah lagi~ Manisnya~

Fang buru buru melepas celemeknya. "Lho? Lho? Lho? Kenapa dilepas Faaang?~ Begitu saja kan manis~" Mendengar ucapanku, wajah Fang jadi tambah merah. Hihihi.. Aku benar benar senang menggodanya.

"Manis gundulmu! Aku ini cowok tau! COWOK! C-O-W-O-K! Cowok!" Oke.. Aku harus berhenti sebelum Fang keluar tanduknya. Heh? Tanduk? Ya sudahlah.

"Iya iya.. Tehehee.." Ups.. Keceplosan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?!" Uwoh.. Uwoh.. Aku bisa melihat api yang membara dari belakang Fang.

"Ehem! Tidak apa apa kok."

"..."

.

Haduuh... Kenapa jadi hening lagi sih?!

"Hei Fang?"

"Apa lagi?!" Uwaah.. Serem.

"Jangan galak gitu dong!" Aku menatap tajam kearah Fang. Aku tau sekarang Fang sedang menghela nafas –pasrah.

"Haah.. Iya iya maaf.. Baiklah.. Ada apa Boboiboy?" Aku tersenyum pahit kearahnya. Sementara Ia menatapku bingung.

"Fang.. Jika saja hari ini adalah hari terakhirku.. Jika saja hari ini aku mati.. Maukah kau mengabulkan permintaanku untuk yang terakhir kali?" Aku mengalihkan pandanganku keluar jendela. Aku tidak ingin Fang tahu bahwa aku kesepian, ketakutan dan kesakitan. Aku hanya ingin Fang bahagia, karena itu aku akan berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum setiap harinya walaupun aku tau aku menderita. Tapi itu semua tidak apa apa asalkan aku bisa membuat Fang bahagia.

"J-jangan bicara seperti itu Boboiboy! Kau tidak akan mati! A-apa k-kau ingin meninggalkan aku.. Sendirian? Apa.. Apa kau ingin membuatku m-menderita?" Setelah mendengar penuturan Fang aku langsung memusatkan perhatianku kepadanya. Air mata setetes demi setetes menuruni pipinya. Kuulurkan tanganku kearahnya, berusaha sebisaku untuk menghapus airmatanya.

"Hush.. Kau ini bicara apa? Mana mungkin aku ingin membuatmu menderita. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu menjalani hidupmu dengan optimis dan penuh dengan senyuman. Dan satu lagi, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sendirian Fang.. Aku akan selalu ada bersamamu, berada di dekatmu, aku akan selalu menjagamu. Membantumu bangun disaat kau terpuruk. Membantumu berjalan disaat kau sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Aku akan selalu ada disaat kau kesusahan." Aku tersenyum lembut kearah Fang. Suasana menjadi hening setelah aku menyelesaikan kalimatku –atau yang menurutku lebih mirip ceramah atau pidato– itu.

Wow... Aku kok tiba tiba jadi puitis banget begini? Kesambet apa aku barusan?

"Gimana Fang? Kalimatku keren kan?" Aku mengembangkan cengiranku selebar mungkin. Daann.. Fang hanya memandangiku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Hmph! Entahlah! Apa peduliku?" Fang menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. Yaah... Yaah... Fangnya marah~

"Kau marah Fang?"

Fang menggelengkan keapalanya "Tidak."

"Beneran?"

"Iya!"

"Yaaah.. Fang marah..Jangan marah lah Fang~ Maaf deh." Fang menatapku dengan tatapan aneh sebelum menyeringai kecil.

"Akan kumaafkan kau."

"Yeey! Gitu dong~ Fang tau kan aku sukanya bergu–" "Tapi..."

"Eh? Ada tapinya?"

"Iya.. Kau harus berjanji bahwa kau akan sembuh." Aku mengerjap perlahan. _Huh? Sembuh? Itu tidak mungkin! Kau pasti sudah tau Fang, kalau penyakitku ini sudah kronis._ Aku hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, karena aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku katakan untuk menjawabnya.

**[ TIME SKIP ]**

Hari sudah semakin siang, matahari sudah nampak semakin tinggi. Kini aku dan Fang berada di ruang tengah. Aku menghangatkan tubuhku di depan perapian dan Fang –seperti biasanya– bermain piano. Huft.. Iya iya aku tau kau bisa bermain piano dengan baik Fang.. Tidak sepertiku.. Eits! Jangan salah! Aku memang tidak bisa bermain piano sebagus Fang, tapi suaraku jauuuhh lebih bagus daripada Fang!

Aku memperhatikan Fang dalam diam. Sekarang ini pikiranku sudah ngelantur kemana mana. Dan akhirnya berhenti pada sesuatu... Janji Fang kemarin malam!

"Hei Fang?" Fang yang saat itu sedang asik asiknya bermain piano langsung menghentikannya dan menoleh kearahku.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau lupa?"

"Lupa? Lupa apa?"

"Kau benar benar lupa, Fang?"

"Kalau kau tidak memberitahu apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, aku tidak akan mengerti."

"Jadi.. Kau benar benar lupa ya.."

Sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi Fang. "Boboiboy.. Ku ulangi sekali lagi... KALAU KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHU APA YANG SEDANG KAU BICARAKAN, AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGERTI!" Ya ampun, kok jadi marah begitu.. Aku kan cuma bercanda..

"Hehe.. Aku kan hanya bercanda, Fang."

"Haah.. Ya sudah.. Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Kau kan kemarin sudah berjanji Fang! Kalau hari ini kita akan bermain salju diluar!"

Fang melebarkan matanya. "Hah?" Tapi kembali seperti semula beberapa saat setelah itu. "Ooh. Aku tau.." Setelah mengatakan itu, Fang meninggalkanku sedirian–– Apa?! Fang! Aku menatap tajam kearah pintu yang baru saja terbuka –karena dibuka oleh Fang. Kesal.. Ya. Aku kesal.. Kenapa Fang tiba tiba keluar begitu?! Haah.. Tidak ada gunanya marah marah.. Setelah beberapa menit, Fang akhirnya kembali sambil membawa nampan berisi.. Obat?! Pandanganku langsung beralih kearah jam dinding yang ada di ruangan ini. Sudah jam tiga?! Secepat itu? Ya ampun.. Aku tidak sadar.

"Akan kuperbolehkan... Asal kau minum obatmu dulu, Boboiboy."

"Hum.. Baiklah." Aku ambil lima butir obat dan segelas air mineral yang diberikan Fang. Kuminum satu persatu obatku. Fang hanya memandangiku. "Nah.. Sudah habis! Ayo Fang!"

"Eits! Tunggu dulu! Kau mau keluar dengan baju setipis itu? Kau pasti akan jadi balok es lah!" Refleks, aku langsung melihat pakaian yang kukenakan. Hanya kaos oblong dan celana panjang tipis. Aku mengamati Fang. Dia juga sama menyedihkannya denganku, dia hanya mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan dan celana tipis selutut. "Kau juga Fang. Bajumu apa nggak kurang tipis?" Ujarku sarkastik sambil memasang senyum mengejek.

"Huh! Aku baru saja ingin mengganti baju–"

"Eits! Nggak boleh! Aku duluan yang ganti!" Yap. Bendera perang sudah dikobarkan.

"Aku dulu lah! Kau nanti saja Boboiboy! Setelahku!" Oke. Aku tidak akan kalah dari Fang dalam perang childish ini!

"Siapa cepat dia dapat Fang!" Sekuat tenaga aku lari ke arah kamar mandi. Daaann.. HUP! CKLEK! Yeay! Aku berhasil masuk terlebih dulu ketimbang Fang! "Yeey! Aku duluan ya Fang!"

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari Fang.

"Hei Boboiboy?"

"Iya?"

"Untuk apa kau masuk kedalam tanpa membawa baju ganti?"

Krik.. Krik.. Krik.. Krik..

Oh iya.. Baju gantiku– dasar bodoh.

"Ehehe.. F-Fang bisa tolong kau ambilkan–"

"Haaah.. Sudah kuduga.. Tunggu sebentar."

Haduh.. Ini benar benar memalukan.. Aku berlomba masuk ke kamar mandi dengan Fang… Dan aku menang.. Tapi aku tidak membawa baju gantiku. Haahh… Tembok mana tembok.. Sekarang ini rasanya aku ingin sekali menjedutkan kepalaku ke tembok gara gara kejadian yang memalukan ini.

**TOK! TOK! **

"Hei Boboiboy… Ini bajumu.."

Kubuka pintu kamar mandi sehingga membuat sedikit celah. Dan aku bisa melihat Fang sedang membawa baju tebal berwarna oranye pucat milikku. "Terima kasih Fang." Kuambil bajuku dan kututup lagi pintu kamar mandi. Dan aku segera berganti baju.

Hening…. Lagi.. Sampai akhirnya aku selesai berganti baju. Aku keluar dan menemukan Fang dengan setia menunggu di depan kamar mandi.

"Maaf.. Aku lama ya?"

"Tidak juga"

"Nah cepatlah ganti Fang! Hush! Hush!"

"Iya iya.. Kau tunggu saja di ruang tengah"

Sambil menunggu Fang berganti baju.. Aku kembali kembali ke ruang tengah –sesuai dengan perintah Fang–. Karena bosan menunggu –walaupun belum sampai 1 menit–, aku mencoba memainkan piano yang ada di ruang tengah. Aku mengambil partitur lagu –yang kusukai– dari sebuah map yang berada di atas meja disamping piano. Kutekan satu persatu tuts di piano sesuai dengan nada yang ada di partitur lagu itu. Pertamanya bingung sih, tapi lama lama menyenangkan juga. Sambil menyanyikan beberapa penggal dari lirik lagunya. Yang tidak kuketahui, Fang yang sudah selesai berganti baju dari tadi mengamatiku dengan senyuman lembut di wajahnya.

"_**Anata ni sasagetai setsubetsu no uta.. Saigo ni tsutaetai yo... Arigatou.**__._" Penggalan lirik lagu bagian terakhir yang benar benar kusukai. Untuk terakhir kali, kutekan tuts tuts di piano sesuai dengan yang tertera di partitur. Aku tersenyum puas dengan permainan pianoku.

Tiba tiba suara sebuah tepuk tangan mengisi ruangan– Eh? Tepuk tangan?! Aku menoleh kebelakangku setelah mengumpulkan keberanian. Daaannn... Fang! Se-se-sejak kapan?!

Seakan mengerti apa yang kupikirkan, Fang menjawab dengan senyuman geli "Dari tadi.."

"A-apaa?!" Oke. Kenapa..

"Ahaha.. Tidak usah seperti itu. Tadi itu bagus kok." Eh? Bagus? Apanya? Apanya yang bagus?

"Ehm.. Apanya yang bagus, Fang?"

"Haduh.. Tadi. Permainan pianomu lah.. Apa lagi memangnya?"

"Huft.. Iya iya.. Aku tau kok kalau kamu yang memainkannya pasti lebih baik." Kataku. Fang mendengus pelan.

"Kau itu.. Negative thinking terus.. Tadi itu memang bagus kok." Ujar Fang sambil tersenyum lembut. Tiba tiba wajahku terasa panas, mudah mudahan Fang tidak melihatnya.

"Eh.. Hehehe.. T-terima kasih.. Oh iya! Ayo Fang! Aku sudah tidak sabar! Ayo kita keluar!" Aku menarik tangan Fang. Membawanya –baca : menyeretnya– keluar. "Iya iya! Kau ini benar benar tidak sabaran! Tanganku jadi sakit tau!" Gerutu Fang ketika aku menarik tangannya.

Setelah mengenakan sepatu dan syal agar tetap hangat, kita berdua keluar. Kesan pertama setelah aku melihat dunia luar setelah sekian lama, luar biasa. Semuanya tertutup salju. Salju menyulap semuanya menjadi putih.. Mulai dari atap rumah, jalanan sampai pepohonan. Semuanya berubah menjadi sangat indah. "Fang lihat pohonnya! Jadi berwarna putih!" Seruku sambil menunjuk pohon besar yang berada di depan rumah. "Iya aku tau.." Jawab Fang sambil tersenyum kecil. I-ini benar benar indah..

**PUK!**

Eh? Saat menoleh kebelakang aku melihat Fang menyeringai lebar –sambil menahan tawa. Kuletakkan tanganku diatas kepalaku yang terasa dingin–eh? Kok dingin? Apa ini?

"Ada salju tuh.. Diatas kepalamu.." Fang yang sedari tadi diam –dan menyeringai– kini angkat suara, sambil menunjuk keatas kepalaku. "Pfft.."

"Eh? K-kok bisa?" Mungkin saljunya jatuh dari dahan dahan pohon. Iya. Tapi waktu aku melihat keatas.. Tidak ada dahan pohon sama sekali.

"Bisa lah... Lihat ini, Boboiboy." Ditangan Fang sudah ada segumpal sallju yang cukup besar. Dan sedetik kemudian, Fang melemparkannya kearahku– Eh?! Kearahku?!

**BUK! **

Dan ya! Salju tadi tepat mengenai wajahku! Awas kau Fang! Karena ingin membalas perbuatannya aku mengambil beberapa salju.. Tapi.. INI DINGIN SEKALI!

"Uwah! D-d-d-dingin! Faaanngg!" Refleks.. Aku membuang gumpalan salju tadi dan berlari kearah Fang. "Ada apa Boboiboy? Dingin yaa~" kata Fang sambil menunjukkan seringai yang benar benar menyebalkan.

"K-kenapa kau bisa tahan, Fang?! I-i-ini sangat dingin!" Aku melihat tanganku yang sudah jadi pucat gara gara kedinginan. Karena kedinginan juga, tanganku jadi bergetar hebat. "Itu karena aku ini hebat.. Kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku Boboiboy.. Lihat ini." Fang membuat sebuah bola salju yang cukup besar. Tiba tiba pandanganku terfokus pada satu hal.. Sarung tangan berwarna ungu tua yang membalut tangannya! Hmph jelas saja dia bisa tahan.. DIA PAKAI SARUNG TANGAN! Jelas saja dia tidak kedinginan! Dasar curang!

"Buu.. Jelas kau tidak kedinginan... Kamu pakai sarung tangan.." Fang menghentikan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang dan menyeringai lebar. Lalu melempar bola salju itu kearahku lagi–Eh?! Kearahku?! L-lagi?!

**BUK!**

Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya Fang melemparkan bola saljunya kearahku. Dan aku tidak bisa membalasnya. Kau kejam Fang! "Sudah sudah! Hentikan Fang! Kau mau aku kedinginan?!"

Fang hanya tersenyum miring dan menatapku remeh "Hah! Bilang saja kalau kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku.. Ya kan?"

"Ya. Ya. Terserah kau sajalah, Fang." Aku berjalan menjauhi Fang tanpa tentu arah.. Tiba tiba aku berhenti di depan pohon besar.

_**"Fang! Aku menemukan tunas pohon Eve! Lihat ini!" Boboiboy kecil berlari kearah seorang anak laki laki bersurai gelap membawa pot berisi sebuah tunas. **_

_**"Hah! Yang benar Boboiboy?! Pohon Eve yang sudah hampir punah itu?!" Anak laki laki bersurai gelap tadi–yang ternyata adalah Fang– nampak terkejut sekaligus senang. Fang kecil menghampiri Boboiboy kecil dan melihat pot yang dibawa olehnya. **_

_**"Indah sekali kan?" **_

_**"Tentu saja! Kau dapat darimana Boboiboy?" Tanya Fang kecil dengan mata berbinar.**_

_**"Hehehe.. Tadi aku menemukannya dipinggir jurang." Jawab Boboiboy kecil dengan polosnya sambil tersenyum lebar menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih.**_

_**"J-jurang?!" Fang kecil nampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh anak laki laki di hadapannya itu.**_

_**"Iyap! Sekarang ayo kita tanam tunas ini di depan rumah! Agar semua orang bisa tau!" Boboiboy kecil menarik tangan Fang kecil dan membawanya ke suatu tempat.**_

Kepingan memori indah itu datang lagi. Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum lebar pada saat aku mengingatnya kembali.

_**"Fang! Fang! Aku kok nggak nyadar ya... Terakhir kalo kita kesini kan pohon ini masih setinggi lutut.. Sekarang sudah sebesar ini!" **_

_**" Iya ya.. Kalau dipikir pikir.. Perkataanmu ada benarnya juga.. Atau karena kitanya yang terlalu sibuk sampai sampai tidak sadar kalau pohonnya sudah sebesar ini.." **_

_**Beberapa tahun setelah mereka menanam tunas pohon Eve itu.. Boboiboy dan Fang kini berusia 11 tahun. Tidak ada yang angkat suara, semuanya terpaku dengan pemandangan yang disuguhkan di depan mereka.**_

_**"Hei Fang.. Aku ada ide.." **_

_**"Apa?" Tanya Fang tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pohon besar dihadapannya.**_

_**"Bagaimana kalau kita mengukir nama kita di pohon itu?" Ucap Boboiboy dengan seringaian lebar sambil mengeluarkan dua buah cutter dari saku celananya. **_

_**Fang menatap Boboiboy sebentar. Sebelum akhirnya mengambil salah satu cutter dari tangan Boboiboy dan berjalan kearah pohon Eve berukuran besar itu. **_

_**Fang mulai mengukir namanya dengan rapi di batang besar pohon itu. "Faanngg! Tunguu akuu!" Boboiboy berlari kecil ke arah Fang dan mulai mengukir namanya secara hati hati di samping ukiran nama Fang.**_

Aku menyentuh batang pohon itu dan menghapus beberapa bekas salju di batang pohon itu. Aku terkejut setengah mati.. Ukiran namaku dan nama Fang masih ada! Bahkan masih serapi dulu. Saking senangnya, air mataku sampai menetes.

**GREB! **

Eh? Ada apa ini? Tiba tiba aku melihat kepulan putih yang dingin dari bahu kiriku–eh? Apa ini? Kenapa kok rasanya badanku tiba tiba terasa berat ya. Saat aku menoleh ke kiriku, aku melihat Fang sedang terenggah enggah.. Dan nafasnya mengeluarkan kepulan berwarna putih yang sangat dingin.

"F-Fang?" Aku menyadari bahwa Fang tengah memelukku dari belakang. "A-ada apa?" Aku hafal betul sikap Fang.. Dia akan melakukan hal seperti ini jika dia benar benar ketakutan.

"Haahh.. Haahh.. Aku mencarimu.. Haahh.. Boboiboy.. Haahh.. K-kau.. Kemana.. Haahh.. Saja?"

"Sebelum itu.. Bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu terlebih dulu, Fang?"

Fang mengerjap perlahan "Ah! Iya, Baiklah.. Maaf." Fang akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya padaku.

"Terima kasih"

"Aku dari tadi disini kok.. Apa yang kau khawatirkan, Fang?"

"K-kupikir kau marah padaku.. Lalu berusaha menghindariku.. Tapi kau tersesat.. Dan.. Dan.." Wajah Fang terlihat lebih pucat.. Sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan hal yang aneh aneh..

"Dasar Paranoid."

"Huh? Kdau tadi bicara sesuatu, Boboiboy?"

"IYA! AKU BILANG KALAU KAU ITU BENAR BENAR PARANOID, FANG!"

"Aku hanya takut kalau terjadi sesuatu terhadapmu, Boboiboy!"

"Aku tau itu Fang! Tapi kau lihat kan kalau aku baik baik saja sekarang!"

"M-maaf.. Aku hanya khawatir dengan penyakitmu, Boboiboy"

Haah.. Dia membahas penyakitku lagi.. "Baiklah baiklah.. Aku juga minta maaf.. Tapi jangan ungkit ungkit tentang penyakitku dulu! Aku ingin bersenang senang hari ini!"

"Oh iya! Fang lihat ini! Apa kau masih ingat?" Tanyaku sambil menunjuk sebuah ukiran di pohon yang bertuliskan namaku dan juga Fang.

"Eh? I-itu kan.." Fang terlihat sama terkejutnya sepertiku tadi. "Ide gilamu yang waktu itu bukan?" J-jahat! Itu ide yang brilian! Fang meletakkan jari telunjuknya di batang besar yang dimiliki pohon besar itu dan menatap ukiran tadi secara intens, lalu berkata "Aku tidak menyangka tulisannya masih sama seperti pertama kali dibuat." Dan hanya kujawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman.

Suasana menjadi hening, tidak ada yang mau mengangkat suara dan memilih untuk menikmati ketenangan ini. Sampai akhirnya Fang angkat suara "Bagaimana kalau kita lihat lihat ke tempat yang lainnya?" Saat aku menoleh kearahnya, aku mendapati Fang sedang menatapku. Entah kenapa, tiba tiba wajahku terasa panas. Aku ini kenapa sih? "Boleh." Aku berjalan mendahului Fang dengan maksud supaya Fang tidak bisa melihat rona merah di wajahku.

"Fang! Lihat! Itu ada–"

SRET!

Eh? Kok tiba tiba tanganku terasa hangat? Saat melihat ke tanganku, ternyata tanganku sudah digenggam oleh Fang–eh? Tunggu? Apa?

"F-Fang?" Fang menoleh "Apa? Aku hanya ingin meyakinkan agar kau tidak kabur seperti tadi." Ujar Fang sambil memalingkan wajahnya dan seketika telinganya memerah. Eh? Kenapa? Ah sudahlah.. Biarkan saja dia.

Setelah beberapa menit kita berjalan–dan tidak menemukan apapun yang menarik–

Sampai sebuah ide cemerlang keluar dari otakku. Kulepas paksa tanganku dari genggaman Fang. "Hei Fang.. Apa kau ingin mengetahui apa keinginan terbesarku?"

Kupejamkan mataku, merasakan dinginnya angin musim dingin sambil meletakkan kedua tanganku di depan dada. "Aku ingin.. Agar.. Aku bisa tetap tersenyum.. Dan ikut tertawa denganmu setiap kali kau bahagia.. Dan menyanyikan lagu lagu bahagia.. Berdua bersamamu.." Aku tersenyum lebar sambil memulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu. "_**Fuyu wo tsugeru kaze no koe ni... Mimi wo katamuke furueru karada... Tonari ni iru anata no iki... Shiroku natte samusou... Kotoshi mo mata inochi wa kare hate... Yagate kuru haru wo machi wa biru... Inochi no rensa wo kiki nagara... Mebuite yuku hikari no naka de...**_" Saat kubuka mataku, yang aku lihat adalah wajah terkejut Fang, tapi lama kelamaan wajahnya menjadi lembut.

"_**Kuchi de yuku sadame to... Wakatte nao tsuyoku... Iki shite ita iyo utatte itai... Watashi ni mo nani ka nokoseru to ii na... Watashi ga iki ta inochi no akashi wo**__**…**_" Fang akhirnya tersenyum, dan membuat senyumanku semakin lebar..

"_**Kanashii uta ni wa shitaku nai yo... Nee onegai ima kono toki dake wa... Waratte itai yo… Anata no yoko de... Yasashii uta wo utatte itai..**_"

**DEG! **

Tiba tiba seluruh badanku terasa sakit sekali, tapi ku paksakan agar suaraku tetap keluar dan mulai menyanyikan bait lagu yang berikutnya. "_**Ikudo me ka no fuyu wo koete... Yatto kizuita kono kimochi wa... Tsugeru koto wa deki nakatta kedo... Kokoro wa itsumo tsunagatte ita yo ne...**_"

Mungkin.. Sebentar lagi aku akan pergi meninggalkan Fang. Maka dari itu, aku ingin dia tau perasaanku.. Dan juga penderitaanku.

"_**Kurakute mienai yo… Nani mo kikoe nai yo… Kowai yo… Kurushii yo… Sabishii yo… Nani mo kamo subete ga... Kiete yuku naka de... Anata no egao dake ga... Ima kienai…**_"

Ku genggam tangan Fang yang terasa hangat itu––karena tanganku sudah sangat dingin, sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

"_**Yasashii uta wo utatte ite ne... Kodoku na sekai ni tsutsumarete mo... Zutto soba ni iru yo wasure nai de ne... Anata wa itsumo hitori janai yo...**_"

**GREB! **

"H-hentikan.. B-Boboiboy!" Aku hanya tesenyum sedih saat melihat keadaan Fang yang sangat menyedihkan saat ini, karena wajahnya sudah dibasahi oleh air matanya.

"_**Sabishiku nai yo anata ga iru... Dakishimete kureru atatakai te de... Kikoe nai keredo tsutawatte iru yo... Fureta yubisaki kara "aishiteru"**____**tte..**_"

Aku melepaskan pelukan Fang dan menghapus airmatanya. Meskipun sekarang nafasku mulai berat, tapi aku ingin mengutarakan semuanya kepada Fang.. Dengan sisa nafasku ini.

"_**Kanashii uta ni wa shitaku nai yo... Nee onegai ima kono toki dake wa... Waratte itai yo anata to tomo ni... Yasashii uta wo utatte itai... Anata ni sasagetai setsubetsu no uta... Saigo ni tsutaetai yo**__**…**_"

Perlahan lahan kesadaranku mulai menjauh. Tapi.. Aku ingin Fang tahu betapa bersyukurnya aku bisa bertemu dengannya.. Aku ingin Fang tahu bahwa aku menyayanginya. Aku pasti akan mengungkapkannya! Apapun yang terjadi!

Tapi kalau dipikir pikir lagi... Aku sudah tidak mungkin bisa mengucapkan kalimat sepanjang itu. Namun setidaknya aku masih ingin mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihku kepada Fang.

"Fang... _**Ari.. Ga.. Tou..**_"

Yah.. Setidaknya aku sudah bisa menyampaikannya. Aku bisa pergi dengan tenang. Selamat tinggal, Fang.

**BOBOIBOY'S POV END**

Tubuh kecil Boboiboy secara perlahan jatuh keatas tumpukan salju. Pergerakannya terlihat seperti _slow motion_ di mata Fang. Ia ingin sekali menangkap tubuh seseorang yang amat dicintainya itu, tapi tubuhnya tidak bergerak sama sekali. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak meminta tolong, tapi suaranya tidak dapat keluar seakan ikut menghilang bersama dengan Boboiboy. Ingin Ia menggendong tubuh rapuh pemuda itu dan membawanya ke suatu tempat yang lebih aman, tapi apa daya, tubuhnya kini sudah seperti diluar kendalinya. Diantara mereka berdua tidak ada yang bergerak, tapi salju tetap turun dengan lebatnya. Sepertinya akan terjadi badai salju malam ini.. Tapi Fang tidak peduli itu semua! Ia hanya ingin menyelamatkan pemuda yang selama ini mewarnai hari harinya itu! Tapi Bagaimana? Apa yang harus Fang lakukan? Sementara seluruh tubuhnya tidak dapat digerakkan, bahkan suaranya pun menghilang! Tapi.. Kenapa air matanya tidak bisa berhenti? Dan juga, kenapa lututnya terasa sangat lemas? Apa yang harus Fang lakukan di dalam ketidakberdayaannya sekarang ini? Ia merasa ini semua adalah salahnya.. Jika saja ia tidak mengizinkan Boboiboy untuk bermain salju hari ini, Boboiboy tidak akan berakhir seperti ini. Ia memilih untuk mengingkari janjinya.. Setidaknya itu lebih baik! Ya Tuhan.. Memangnya apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang ini? Apakah sekarang ini yang ia bisa hanya menangisi kepergian pujaan hatinya itu? Tanpa berusaha melakukan sesuatu? Jangan bercanda! Itu tidak mungkin! Setidaknya sekarang ini biarkan ia mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan Boboiboy! Kenapa takdir begitu kejam kepadanya?! Jika memang ia tidak diizinkan untuk menyelamatkan Boboiboy... Setidaknya, izinkan dia untuk bisa pergi menyusul pemuda yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu.. Jika tanpa Boboiboy di sisinya, ia bisa apa? Karena sedari dulu harapan dan semangat hidupnya hanya ada di dalam diri Boboiboy. Sekarang Boboiboy telah tiada, berarti harapan dan semangat hidupnya juga telah tiada lagi..

**Kalau begitu.. Apa gunanya ia hidup di dunia ini?**

**~(`.w.`~)**

**TBC or Discontinued?**

Pojokan Author (?)

Era : HUWAAH! AKHIRNYA! Setelah sekian lama! Gara gara Era bingung.. Entah bingung karena apa.. Padahal rencananya selesainya seminggu setelah chapter pertama... Tapi jadinya malah sebulan..

Fang : Che.. Makanya jangan males males.. Fic-nya juga ga jelas.

Boboiboy : Era kejam! Kenapa aku di buat mati?

Era : Tehehe~ maaf Boboiboy~ tapi kalo nggak gitu ceritanya nggak akan jalan~ dan juga~ aku kehabisan inspirasi~

Boboiboy : Ya sudah.. Kumaafkan deh. (Inner : jarang jarang kan bisa liat si Fang begitu. Hehehe)

Era : Yee siapa juga yang males?! Aku barusan sembuh tau! Dan aku tau kok kalo fanfic ini gaje to the max (?)

Fang : Ya ya... Terserah..

Era : *ambil tali* awas kau Fang.. *iket Fang*

Fang : Uwooh! Apa apaan ini, Casstella?!

Era : Bwek! Salah sendiri! *lempar Fang ke gudang*

Boboiboy : Itu beneran lhoo.. Era-chan barusan sembuh.. Padahal beberapa minggu yang lalu sudah sakit.. Nggak sampai satu minggu eehh sakit lagi.

Era : Iya.. Era nggak tau kalo penyakit-nya sayang banget sama Era... Maaf ya semua.. Jadi molor lama banget.. Aku memang benar benar bodoh... Dan lagi, bentar lagi UTS mungkin update fanfic-nya akan lama..*pundung sambil nyabutin rumput yang bergoyang (?)*

Kyon : Ahaha.. Nee-chan.. *sweatdrop* Karena auranya Nee-chan sudah mulai nggak enak, biar aku aja yang nutup oke? *wink* Terima kasih banyak yang sudah mau review~ Maaf update-nya lama~

Boboiboy : Penasaran apa yang Fang akan lakukan selajutnya?

Kyon : Makanya tunggu kelanjutannya!~

Boboiboy &amp; Kyon : Last Word.. Mind to RnR? And... See You Next Time!


	3. Story two : My Soundless Voice

_**"Aku mohon... Aku ingin mendengar suaramu dan melihat senyummu untuk yang terakhir kalinya."**_

**Disclaimer: **

**Boboiboy milik Animonsta**

**Era cuma pinjem chara-nya doang kok~ **

**Daan... Fanfiction ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan saja~**

**Soundless Voice, Proof of Life and Endless Wedge by Kagamine Len and Kagamine Rin**

**The Story is mine! XD**

Warning : Sho-ai! (Kalau tidak suka silahkan tekan tombol back. Be a smart reader, okay? *smile*), typo (maybe), AU, chara-death.

Pairing : Boboiboy x Fang / Fang x Boboiboy (terserah sudut pandang para readers sekalian..)

Genre : Romance, Hurt / Comfort, Tragedy.

**Disarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu Soundless Voice dari Kagamine Len selagi membacanya~**

**~(`.w.`~)**

**Balasan Review ssu~**

**Riku Ruki-chan **

***ngasih tisu* ehehe arigatou^^ **

**Ini sudah lanjut kok~ maafkan kemoloran (?) Bakauthor yang satu ini yaah *blink blink* **

**Arigatou reviewnya~**

**Mireine Neiko **

**Iya~ akhirnya Boboiboy mati juga XD (Boboiboy : kalian tega!)**

**Iya lanjut kok~ Fang-nya enaknya diapain yaa~ *smirks* (Fang : perasaanku kok jadi nggak enak ya) Di jadiin Fang bakar enak tuh~ (Fang : hah?! Lu kira gua ikan/ayam apa?!) **

**Eehh? Hontou?! Saya lupa *headbang ke tembok terdekat* Tapi Era liat banyak kok author yang pakai lirik lagu di dalam fanfic-nya. Era cuma ikut ikutan aja ssu~ /dibegal**

**Arigatou reviewnya~**

**Rin-san**

**Sekedar mengingatkan~ Fang punyanya Boboiboy dan begitupun sebaliknya~ /kagak ada yang nanya, semua sudah tau *di tabok* **

**Iya~ Arigatou reviewnya~**

**Aiko chiharu **

**Fang-nya nanti lompat dari monas buat nyusul Boboiboy~ Ehehehe XD /dibuang ke sumur (Fang : woi! Yang bener BakAuthor!) Iya~ saya memang tega~ *smirk* /dibuang ke sumur (lagi)**

**Arigatou reviewnya~ Gomen update-nya lama~ **

**Rainessia Ayumu-chan **

**Waaahh~ arigatou~ terima kasih banyak mau nungguin update fanfiction ini~ gomen update-nya lamaa~ banget~ /duakh**

**Yuka-Shuu and Raira **

**Tehehe~ salah~ ini yang Soundless Voice~ chapter selanjutnya baru Endless Wedge~ **

**Arigatou reviewnya~ Gomen update-nya sangat amat amat lama sekali /lebay **

**FangRirikaZoldyck**

**Ehmm... Gomen._. Lama banget kan update-nya? Tapi mudah mudahan yang satu ini tidak mengecewakan^^**

**Arigatou reviewnya~**

**Zi-chan**

**Nah, gomen, update-nya lama banget ya. Hehe.. Hontouni gomen ne. Arigatou review-nya ssu~**

**Shabyina **

**Hehe iya, arigatou ne. Gomen lamaa ssu~ Arigatou review-nya ssu~**

**Kawaii hime sama**

**Hee arigatou sudah mau nungguin~ ini sudah update ssu~ meski lamaa sekali-ssu. Arigatou review-nya ssu~ **

**~(`.w.`~)**

**My Soundless Voice**

"**Aku sayang padamu... **

**Walau kini ku tahu kau tak mendengarnya lagi...**

**Waktu kita tuk bersama di dunia kan segera berakhir...**

**Meski aku berseru dan menjerit ku tahu kau tak kan kembali padaku..."**

**FANG'S POV**

Kini aku menyadari, pepatah 'Tidak ada yang abadi' itu memang benar. Begitu pula hidup. Seperti gelas. Mudah hancur.

Siapapun... Tolong beritahu aku bahwa ini semua hanya mimpi! Boboiboy belum mati! Dia masih hidup! Dia tidak mungkin setega itu kepadaku! Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan aku sendirian!

Dan aku? Aku hanya bisa menatap tubuh tak bernyawa Boboiboy! Tubuhku sekarang ini sudah terasa mati, tubuhku tidak mau bergerak sesuai perintahku. Semuanya tidak ada yang bergerak. Waktu seakan berhenti. Tapi, salju masih turun.

Aah.. Salju.. Boboiboy pasti sangat menyukainya...

_**"Hei h**__**ee**__**ei**__**ii**__**! Fa**__**aaaa**__**ng! Lihat in**__**ii**__**i! Aku bisa buat boneka salju~ lucu kan?" Seru Boboiboy kecil sambil mengangkat tinggi tinggi boneka yang terbuat dari salju itu dengan tangan mungilnya.**_

_**"Hmph! Lihat! Boneka salju buatanku jauh lebih besar dari punyamu!" **__**Fang kecil tidak mau kalah. Dengan bangga dia menunjukkan boneka salju buatannya yang besarnya sama dengannya. Yang membuat mata Boboiboy berbinar binar, "Waah! Besar sekali, Fang!" Mendengar pernyataan Boboiboy, tingkat kepercaya dirian Fang jadi makin tinggi. Senyum**__**–**__**atau lebih tepatnya seringai**__**–**__**penuh kemenangan di wajah Fang kecil jadi semakin terlihat jelas. "Ayo, kita buat sama sama Faaang! Kita buat yang jaauuuuhh lebih besar!" Dan dijawab dengan anggukan mantap dari Fang. **_

Itu... Kenangan manis beberapa tahun yang lalu.. Tapi, sekarang, tanpa Boboiboy, kenangan itu tadi jadi sangat mengerikan.

Sambil mencengkram dadaku yang terasa sakit dengan sangat kuat, perlahan aku mulai menggapai wajah Boboiboy. Mengelusnya dengan lembut, seakan takut merusaknya, memperlakukannya seperti boneka porselen yang mudah sekali rusak.

_**Saat itu, sudah waktunya bunga sakura mekar, pemandangan di sekitar mereka jadi didominasi oleh warna pink. Mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan hanami. Karena Boboiboy sudah lama ingin melakukan hanami bersama. Dan, Fang pikir sekarang ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan hanami. **_

_**"Faaang! Faaaang! Lihaaaattt! Kelopak sakuranya sudah mulai berjatuhaaann!" Fang yang daritadi sibuk menata makanan yang mereka bawa langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh kearah Boboiboy yang sedang heboh sendiri. Indah. Kelopak bunga sakuranya jatuh secara bersamaan. Seperti hujan bunga sakura. Sejenak, mereka berdua bisa melupakan segala beban mereka di dunia. Hanya mereka berdua. Tidak ada yang menganggu. Berdua tersenyum lebar di bawah pohon sakura. **_

Mungkin ramalan cuaca hari ini meleset. Mereka bilang kalau malam ini tidak akan sedingin kemarin. Tapi ternyata, malam ini terjadi badai salju yang lebat, dan yang pasti lebih dingin dari kemarin.

Tapi, mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja. Karena, kemarin aku masih ada di dalam rumahku yang hangat dengan Boboiboy. Sedangkan hari ini, aku berada di luar sendirian tanpa Boboiboy.

Tapi bisa saja itu memang benar. Karena, salju mulai turun lebih lebat sekarang. Aku masih terdiam. Bingung. Sakit. Sedih. Kenapa semuanya menjadi sangat menyebalkan?! Kenapa semua menjadi sangat kejam?! Aku tidak terima semua ini! Kenapa hanya aku yang terluka?! Kenapa hanya aku yang menderita?! "Kenapaa..? Boboiboy... Kenapa..?" Hening. Tidak ada jawaban. Semuanya sia sia. Boboiboy sudah tidak bisa menjawabku lagi. Badanku sakit. Aku lelah. Setelah itu, yang kulihat hanyalah hitam dan kegelapan mulai menyelimutiku.

**FANG'S POV END**

**~(`.w.`~) **

Sebelum kegelapan menyelimutinya, Fang teringat pertama kali ia dan Boboiboy bertemu.

Di malam dimana seluruh sudut kota dibasahi oleh air hujan. Di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang, ada seorang anak laki laki sedang menangis sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuhnya yang sudah basah agar dia tidak kedinginan. Tapi nihil, gigi gigi kecilnya mulai bergemelatuk, seluruh badannya bergetar hebat karena kedinginan, wajahnya sudah terlihat sangat pucat, ditambah matanya yang sudah sembab karena air mata. Anak itu sedari tadi menggumamkan kata maaf berulang ulang kali sambil merutuki kebodohan yang baru saja dia lakukan.

_'Sudah! Pergi saja kau! Pergi jauh jauh dari rumahku ini! Kau anak yang tidak berguna! Masa ujian semudah ini kau tidak dapat nilai sempurna?! Dasar kau, anak tidak tahu balas budi!_' Kata kata kasar sang ayah mulai berputar lagi di kepalanya. "Ayah.. Maafkan aku.. Aku janji.. Tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.. Hiks.." Anak itu bergumam terus menerus. Sekarang ini, dia tidak peduli dengan rasa beku yang mulai menghampirinya. Sekarang, dia hanya ingin memperbaiki kesalahannya saja. Tapi dia tau kalau hal itu tidak mungkin. Ayahnya terlalu perfeksionis. Semenjak kematian ibunya, dia selalu dijadikan bahan pelampiasan amarah milik ayahnya. Dia sudah tahan memang. Tapi sekarang dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi, mengingat ayahnya sendiri yang menyeretnya keluar dari rumah itu. Dia berjalan tanpa tau mau kemana. Sampai akhirnya hujan lebat turun. Di hati kecilnya, dia berharap ayahnya akan pergi keluar untuk mencarinya lalu membawanya kembali ke rumah. Namun sepertinya, itu hanya keinginannya belaka. Sudah berjam-jam dia duduk sambil memeluk kedua kakinya di bawah pohon itu. Tapi ayahnya, tidak datang menjemputnya. Hilang sudah semua harapannya. Keluarga satu satunya yang dia miliki sudah tidak mempedulikannya lagi. Sudah terlintas niatan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Dia tinggal berpikir dengan cara apa? Bagaimana caranya? Dan seterusnya. Sampai sampai dia tidak sadar kalau tangan mungilnya itu sudah sangat lemas, kepalanya terasa berat. Perasaan sakit, sedih, kecewa dan marah bercampur jadi satu. Sampai akhirnya dia masuk ke alam mimpi dalam keadaan tubuh yang sudah mati beku.

Saat dia membuka matanya, sinar yang sangat terang masuk kedalam retinanya, memaksanya untuk menyipitkan matanya. Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul, dia mulai melihat sekelilingnya. Aku dimana? Tempat apa ini? Apa aku sudah mati? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di dalam kepalanya, membuat kepalanya terasa sakit. "Ah! Kau cudah bangun telnyata!" Suara cempreng dan cadel khas anak kecil menyapa telinganya. Saat menoleh kesamping, dia melihat seorang anak laki laki seusianya yang memakai baju serba oranye dan juga topi berbentuk aneh yang berwarna oranye. "Kau.. Siapa? Aku.. Ini... Dimana?" Dengan takut takut dia menanyakan pertanyaan yang dari tadi terbendung di dalam kepalanya. "Pelkenalkan! Namaku Boboiboy! Kau cekalang ada di rumalku! Jangan takut! Aku tinggal cendilian caja kok!" Jawab anak bernama Boboiboy tadi dengan penuh semangat. Hah? Tinggal seorang diri saja? Di rumah ini? Anak sekecil ini? "Ah iya! Namamu ciapa?"

**"Aku.. Fang." **

Fang masih ingat jelas bagaimana baiknya Boboiboy. Bagaimana pedulinya Boboiboy kepadanya. Meski sosok ceria–sekaligus cerewet– itu akan selalu ia ingat untuk seumur hidupnya.

**~(`.w.`~)**

Tubuh Fang mulai ambruk di sebelah Boboiboy yang sudah pucat dan dingin. Sedikit demi sedikit, tubuh mereka berdua tertimbun salju.

Tapi, mungkin saja Tuhan masih tidak menginginkan Fang mati begitu saja. Tiba tiba–secara sengaja ataupun tidak–seorang guru beserta ketiga muridnya lewat tempat itu, entah sedang melakukan study tour atau terpisah dari rombongan. Dan salah seorang muridnya menyadari adanya tubuh dingin dua orang pemuda yang tertimbun salju itu. "Pak Guru! Lihat! Di bawah salju itu ada dua orang tidak sadarkan diri, pak!" Panggilnya kepada sang guru. Gurunya yang–akhirnya–menyadarinya, dengan sigap membopong tubuh Fang dan menyuruh satu satunya murid laki lakinya yang ada disitu untuk membopong tubuh Boboiboy. "Gopal! Kau tolong angkat tubuh pemuda kecil itu!" Perintah sang guru yang langsung dilakukan oleh satu satunya murid laki lakinya yang ada sekarang ini. Mereka dengan cepat membawa kedua tubuh yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri itu ke rumah sakit.

Mereka menunggu hasilnya selesai, karena mereka merasa mereka juga bertanggung jawab. Sampai akhirnya mereka tau kalau Boboiboy–atau pemuda kecil– itu sudah meninggal dunia. Membuat Gopal–satu satunya murid laki laki saat itu–merinding, mengingat kalau kemarin yang ia bopong adalah mayat. Tetapi, yang lainnya, gadis berkuncir dua, gadis berkerudung dan juga sang guru–yang berdandan mirip super hero itu– merasa sedih sekaligus kasihan, di umur yang masih sangat muda pemuda kecil itu harus menanggung beban yang berat. Dan mereka berempat bersyukur, ternyata pemuda yang satu lagi–Fang– hanya tidak sadarkan diri. Itu bisa membuat mereka bernafas lega.

"Tapi badan pemuda itu benar benar dingin! Pucat! Kaku lagi!" Gopal tampak tidak percaya kalau Fang masih hidup. Pemuda tambun itu berpikir itu tidak mungkin, karena kondisi badan Fang sebelas-duabelas dengan kondisi Boboiboy.

"Ish, Gopal! Tidak baik bicara seperti itu! Pasti dia sangat kedinginan. Mengingat bagaimana kita menemukan mereka berdua.." Gadis berkerudung merah muda yang diketahui namanya Yaya mengingat pertama kali mereka menemukan kedua pemuda itu. Kondisi mereka mengenaskan. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Yaya benar benar sedih sampai ia tidak sadar kalau menggigit bibirnya terlalu keras sampai berdarah.

Sementara Ying–gadis berkuncir dua itu– hanya terdiam. Air matanya sudah membendung di pelupuk matanya, memaksa untuk segera ditumpahkan. Ia sedih melihat kondisi kedua pemuda asing itu. "Haiya, mereka kasihan sekali.." Ujarnya dengan sangat pelan, seakan ia bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah, sudah. Lebih baik kita berdoa agar pemuda ini cepat sadar. Dan juga untuk pemuda kecil itu agar bisa beristirahat dengan tenang." Sang guru yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat suara. Semuanya mengangguk, menyetujui kata kata sang guru.

**~(`.w.`~)**

**Next Chapter : This Endless Wedge**

_**"Karena 'ku tak ingin menyanyi lagu lagu sedih.**_

_**Karena 'ku tak ingin menyanyi lagu.. Lagu sedih."**_

Pertama kalinya ia membuka mata, yang ia lihat hanya putih dan ia bisa mencium bau bau menyengat dari obat obatan. Ia masih hidup. Ia masih bernafas. Ia masih bisa bergerak. Ia masih bisa melihat. Ia masih bisa mendengar. Ia sudah tau semua itu.

"Hei! Akhirnya kau sadar juga! Perkenalkan aku Gopal! Yang pakai kaca mata itu Ying! Yang pakai kerudung itu Yaya! Salam kenal! Oh iya! Siapa namamu?" Suara berat seorang laki laki menyapa indera pendengarannya. Itu bukan suara Boboiboy, suaranya tidak mungkin seberat itu. Menggeleng pelan, berusaha melupakan kejadian paling berat di hidupnya itu. Menoleh ke arah kanan dan menemukan tiga orang–satu laki laki dan dua perempuan– berusaha mengingat kalimat panjang itu. Pemuda berbadan besar itu pasti Gopal, gadis berkaca mata itu pasti Ying, lalu gadis berkerudung merah jambu itu Yaya.

"Halooo, boleh kita tau siapa namamu?" Tanya Gopal sambil melambai lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Fang, menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

**"...Fang."** Mulutnya bergerak, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar.

"Maaf, kami tidak bisa mendengarmu." Kini giliran Yaya yang bertanya.

**"Namaku... Fang."** Ia tidak dapat lagi mengeluarkan suara. Ia sudah tidak bisa berbicara lagi. Ia tidak tau hal itu.

**~(****`.w.`~) **

Pojokan Author (?)

Era : Yeaay! Berakhir dengan gaje-nya ssu! Akhirnya selesai juga ssu~

Fang : Woi! Casstella kenapa gue lu buat jadi bi–Hmmpphh!

Era : *iket Fang, lakban mulutnya* sudah jangan berisik ssu! Era lagi pusing ssu! *tendang Fang ke gudang (lagi)*

Boboiboy : *baru bangun* eh? E-eh? Su-sudah selesai ya? *ngucek mata* maaf ketiduran. Aku disini cuma tiduran doang~ Hehe.. Aku lanjut tidur lagi boleh?

Kyon : *sweatdroped*

Era : boleh kok, Boboiboy~

Kyon : Onee-chan ternyata masih belum bisa move on dari fandom Boboiboy ya?

Era : Hehehe–Ssstt! Jangan disini, Kyon!

Kyon : *sweatdroped (lagi)* I-iya, Nee-chan (Mind : aku masih mau hidup lebih lama)

Era : Okeey~ Thank You for reading~ last word~

Era + Kyon : Mind to review?


	4. The Last Story : This Endless Wedge

_**"Karena 'ku tak ingin menyanyi lagu lagu sedih.**_

_**Karena 'ku tak ingin menyanyi lagu.. Lagu sedih."**_

**Disclaimer: **

**Boboiboy milik Animonsta**

**Era cuma pinjem chara-nya doang kok~ **

**Daan... Fanfiction ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan saja~**

**Soundless Voice, Proof of Life and Endless Wedge by Kagamine Len and Kagamine Rin**

**The Story is mine! XD**

Warning : Sho-ai! (Kalau tidak suka silahkan tekan tombol back. Be a smart reader, okay? *smile*), typo (maybe), AU, chara-death, chara KnB nyempil dikit~ (si Midorin~ buat jadi dokternya~) buat self-challenge crossover Chara~ jadi mohon dimaklumi~ Arigatou! *ojigi*.

Pairing : Boboiboy x Fang / Fang x Boboiboy (terserah sudut pandang para readers sekalian..)

Genre : Romance, Hurt / Comfort, Tragedy and of course Humor!

**Disarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu ****Endless Wedge**** dari Kagamine Len selagi membacanya~**

**.**

**This Endless Wedge**

**"**_**I just want to hold you one more time, to feel your hand within mine**_

_**Although I know that where you are is somewhere I can**__**'**__**t find**_

_**But still this little piece of, just a single word of **__**"**__**regret**__**"**__** in my mind**_

_**It will be holding me apart**_

_**Like a wedge inside my heart**_**"**

.

_Kenapa gelap sekali? Dimana aku? Apa aku sudah mati?_ Pertanyaan itu beputar-putar di kepala bermahkota ungu miliknya itu. Kepalanya serasa dicengkram dengan kuat. Rasanya mau pecah.

_Tarik nafas pelan-pelan. Keluarkan. Ulangi kembali._

Kepalanya sudah tidak sesakit tadi. _Sekarang, pekan-pelan buka mata_. Fang memberi komando untuk dirinya sendiri.

Pertama kalinya ia membuka mata, yang ia lihat hanya putih dan ia bisa mencium bau bau menyengat dari obat obatan. Ia masih hidup. Ia masih bernafas. Ia masih bisa bergerak. Ia masih bisa melihat. Ia masih bisa mendengar. Ia sudah tau semua itu.

"Hei! Akhirnya kau sadar juga! Perkenalkan aku Gopal! Yang pakai kaca mata itu Ying! Yang pakai kerudung itu Yaya! Salam kenal! Oh iya! Siapa namamu?" Suara berat seorang laki laki menyapa indera pendengarannya. Itu bukan suara Boboiboy, suaranya tidak mungkin seberat itu. Menggeleng pelan, berusaha melupakan kejadian paling berat di hidupnya itu. Menoleh ke arah kanan dan menemukan tiga orang–satu laki laki dan dua perempuan–berusaha mengingat kalimat panjang itu. Pemuda berbadan besar itu pasti Gopal, gadis berkaca mata itu pasti Ying, lalu gadis berkerudung merah jambu itu Yaya.

"Halooo, boleh kita tau siapa namamu?" Tanya Gopal sambil melambai lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Fang, menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

**"...Fang."** Mulutnya bergerak, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar.

"Maaf, kami tidak bisa mendengarmu." Kini giliran Yaya yang angkat bicara.

**"Namaku... Fang."** Ia tidak dapat lagi mengeluarkan suara. Ia sudah tidak bisa berbicara lagi. Ia tidak tahu hal itu.

_Eh? Suaraku kenapa tidak mau keluar?_ Tangannya perlahan bergerak ke lehernya, menyentuh tempat dimana pita suaranya disimpan. Mencoba mengatakan beberapa kata-kata sederhana. **"Aa.."** Masih tidak keluar. Pita suaranya tidak bergetar. _Apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa tiba-tiba suaraku tidak bisa keluar?!_

"Ah su-sudah! Jangan memaksakan diri! Akan kupanggilkan dokter!" Pemuda bernama..siapa tadi? Gopal? Iya, Gopal, berlari keluar memanggil seorang dokter. Sedangkan dua gadis yang lainnya, kalau tidak salah namanya Ying dan Yaya, menatapnya dengan tatapan kasihan. Tatapan itu membuatnya muak. Melihat kesekeliling, Fang menemukan sebuah notes kosong dan pulpen di meja yang ada di samping ranjangnya. Disambarnya kedua benda malang itu, menuliskan sebuah kalimat di atas kertas notes itu lalu menunjukkannya ke arah Yaya dan Ying.

**'Tidak perlu mengasihaniku begitu. Jadi, berhentilah menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu.**' Terkesan kasar memang, tapi itu memang ciri khasnya.

"A-ah, maaf, aku tidak tahu.." Setelah Ying mengatakan hal itu, kedua gadis itu mencari kesibukan masing-masing.

Keadaan di ruangan itu jadi sepi–

**BRAAAKK**

–sebelum pintu itu dengan kurang ajarnya dibuka oleh pemuda bekulit gelap berbadan gendut tadi.

"AKU BAWA DOKTERNYA!" Teriakannya juga luar biasa keras. _Kalau punya suara malah dibuang-buang seperti itu, lebih baik kasih aku saja._ Fang membatin, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mencekik pemuda tambun itu. Di belakang Gopal, ada dokter berambut hijau lumut dengan tangan kiri yang...diperban atau diisolasi? Entahlah. Dokter itu mengenakan pakaian layaknya dokter pada umumnya.

"Siapa namamu–nanodayo?" _Apa tadi? Nanodayo?_ Yang keluar di kepalanya hanya permen dengan rasa yang aneh itu. Eh? Itu Nano-nano. Oke, lupakan.

Dengan gesit, tangannya menuliskan beberapa alphabet di atas notes-nya, lalu menunjukkannya ke dokter berambut lumut itu. Di kertas itu tertulis dengan huruf kapital nama-nya **'FANG'**

"OOOHH! JADI NAMAMU FANG?!" Ditatapnya si gembul berisik itu dengan wajah yang kelewat datar lalu mengangguk singkat. Ingin rasanya ia kemposi (?) badan gendut Gopal itu.

"Hmm.. Fang, apa yang kau rasakan?"

**'Kesal. Aku tidak bisa bicara lagi seperti sebelumnya. Memang apa lagi?'**

"Baiklah.. Ayo ikut aku ke ruang terapi. Disana akan ada psikiater yang akan memeriksamu." Setelah berkata seperti itu, dokter lumutan (?) itu beranjak pergi dari tempatnya semula.

Tunggu sebentar, sepertinya ada yang mengganjal.

Ditariknya dengan agak kasar jas putih milik dokter berbulu mata lentik itu, membuat sang empu berbalik. "Ada apa–nanodayo?"

Suara gesekan di atas kertas terdengar. Setelah selesai menulis, Fang menunjukkan notes-nya yang berisi pertanyaan yang ingin dia tanyakan semenjak dokter itu masuk.

**'Kenapa celana dokter warna-nya pink dengan motif polkadot merah begitu?'**

Semua mata menuju objek yang ditanyakan. Memang, sang dokter mengenakan atasan seperti dokter yang lainnya jangan lupakan jas panjang putih yang memang adalah jas milik dokter tapi...kenapa celananya pink polkadot merah?!

"Oh.. Ini... Ini lucky itemku hari ini–nodayo."

**Krik**

**Krik**

**PFFFFTTT...**

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu menahan tawanya.

"Ya sudah, ayo cepat ke ruang terapi–nanodayo!" Fang mengangguk lalu dengan patuh mengikuti dokter ber-klorofil itu.

.

Setelah hampir SATU jam diperiksa, akhirnya Fang diperbolehkan untuk beristirahat. Sampai di kamarnya, Fang langsung teringat perkataan dokter berkacamata tadi.

_**"Tidak ada masalah dengan pita suara-mu... Tapi, alasan kenapa kau mendadak bisu itu masih belum diketahui pasti.. Sebaiknya kau banyakkan istirahat, mungkin saja ada keajaiban. Percayalah pada takdir-mu, berjuang keras lah, pasti akan ada jalan keluarnya. Dan, jangan lupa bawa lucky itemmu**__**–**__**nodayo."**_

Oke, yang terakhir itu tidak perlu.

Gopal, Yaya dan Ying sudah izin untuk pulang. Mereka berjanji besok akan kembali bersama dengan guru mereka. Siapa namanya? Ah, entahlah, kepalanya sudah mulai berdenyut sekarang. Lebih baik dia beristirahat dulu.

Setelah membuat dirinya senyaman mungkin di ranjangnya, ia mencoba menutup matanya–dengan maksud ingin tertidur. Tapi sayang, bukannya membawanya ke alam mimpi, ia malah teringat kembali kejadian saat Boboiboy meregang nyawa tepat di depan matanya dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Perlahan namun pasti, ia merasa bulir-bulir air matanya mulai mengalir. _Kenapa aku menangis lagi?_ Ia menghapus air matanya dengan lengannya. Keinginannya untuk tidur sudah tidak ada lagi. Ia turun dari kasurnya, mengambil notes dan pulpen di atas meja lalu berjalan keluar.

Setelah ia berada di luar kamarnya, ia mengamati sekeliling, dalam satu lorong panjang kira-kira ada 20 pintu dan 1 kamar mandi di pojok kanan. Di pojok kiri ada tangga yang ia yakini akan menuju atap rumah sakit. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke sembarang arah. Di pikirannya sekarang ada berbagai macam pertanyaan. _Jika aku disini, dimana Boboiboy sekarang? Apa masih di ruang otopsi atau... Sudah dikuburkan di pemakaman umum?_

Rentetan pikirannya itu berhenti saat ia sadar kalau sekarang ia sudah ada di taman rumah sakit. Kelopak bunga berjatuhan dengan lebat. Saat mendongakkan kepalanya, ia dibuat terpana dengan pemandangan yang disuguhkan –mungkin lebih tepatnya pada bunga White Periwinkle yang berguguran.

–**"Fang! Di kepalamu ada kelopak bunga white periwinkle!"**

**"Hah? Mana? Tolong ambilkan..."**

**"Ini!"**

**"Terima kasih..."**

**"Ne, ne, Fang! Kau tahu tidak makna dari white periwinkle sendiri?"**

**"Hah? Memangnya apa?"**

**"White Periwinkle itu sendiri berarti—"**

_'Memori yang membahagiakan. Bersamamu, membuatku melupakan segalanya' _

Dengan senyum getir di bibirnya, ia memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke kamarnya sambil berusaha melupakan kenangan itu. Tanpa menyadari adanya sosok tak kasat mata sedang menatapnya sendu dengan sebuah senyuman tipis. _'Maafkan aku, Fang'_

.

Dengan terpaksa, Fang membuka matanya karena cahaya yang masuk terlalu terang. Mengerjap pelan, membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya yang masuk sambil menggeliat pelan.

"Ah, selamat pagi–nanodayo. Apa aku membangunkanmu–nodayo?" Fang menggeleng pelan sambil terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik dokter yang kemarin memakai celana pink dengan motif polkadot berwarna merah yang katanya adalah lucky item cancer hari itu. Ngomong-ngomong soal lucky item, Fang jadi penasaran dengan lucky item sang dokter hari ini. Diambilnya notes dan pulpen yang ada disana lalu menuliskan sebuah kalimat dan menunjukkannya pada dokter di depannya.

**'Jadi.. Lucky item dokter hari ini apa?'**

"Lucky item cancer hari ini adalah..." Dokter hijau itu membungkuk, mengambil suatu barang lalu mengangkatnya di depan Fang. "...Ini."

**Krik**

**Krik**

**Krik**

**WHAT THE— SNIPER?! **

Fang hanya mengangguk ragu, tidak yakin ingin membalas apa. _'Harusnya aku nggak tanya tadi...'_

"Ah iya, lucky item Aries hari ini adalah kamus. Bla bla bla..." Dokternya malah nyerocos sendiri. Ingin sekali Fang menghentikannya, tapi apa daya, suaranya saja tidak keluar.

"Dan ingat, kau harus menjauhi orang orang dengan zodiak—"

**BRAAAKK**

"PAGI FAAANG!" Akhirnya... Rasanya ingin sekali Fang melompat dari kasurnya lalu menerjang Gopal dan memeluk si gendut itu erat.

Tapi Fang hanya mengangguk pelan. Jika ia benar-benar melakukannya, hancur sudah harga dirinya. Bisa-bisa Boboiboy akan menertawakannya dengan sangat keras sampai mengeluarkan airmata.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu–nanodayo."

"Oke! Terima kasih dok!"

Hening. Setelah sang dokter yang kelebihan klorofil itu pergi, tidak ada yang mengangkat suara. Sebelum Fang mengangkat notes-nya.

**'Ada apa?'**

"Ah, iya! A-apa kau mau ikut kami sebentar?" Tanya Yaya.

**'Kemana?' **

"Sudah! Ikut saja!" Si gembul itu membantunya turun lalu menuntunnya ke suatu tempat yang entah ia tahu kemana.

.

Dan disinilah dia, di depan sebuah kuburan dengan batu nisan bertuliskan namanya. 'Boboiboy'

Mungkin ia harus mensyukuri wajahnya yang selalu datar. Karena jika sekarang Gopal, Yaya dan Ying melihatnya menangis, mau ditaruh kemana harga dirinya nanti?

Tapi yang tidak nyaman... Tatapan ketiga orang itu. Ingin rasanya ia mengambil gunting lalu mencongkel tiga pasang mata yang sedari tadi mengamatinya itu. "Fa-Fang? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya satu-satunya gadis berkerudung disitu. Dengan cepat dibalas oleh Fang dengan anggukan.

Segera ia membalikkan badannya memunggungi batu nisan itu lalu menulis pada note yang ia bawa dari rumah sakit. **'Ayo pulang. Badanku masih sakit semua.'**

"A-ah, iya! Ayo! Lewat sini, Fang!"

.

Akhirnya penderitaannya selesai. Fang bisa beristirahat dengan tenang di kamar rawatnya.

_'Jadi... Boboiboy benar-benar sudah mati ya?'_

Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari bibirnya. _'Mungkin kah jika aku merindukannya? Aku hanya ingin tertawa bersamanya seperti dulu lagi..' _

_'Apa aku bisa melakukannya lagi?' _Pikirannya dipenuhi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sama sampai akhirnya ia memasuki alam mimpi untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam hari ini.

Tanpa ada siapapun yang tahu, ada sesosok bayangan berbaju putih tersenyum pahit melihat keadaan Fang. _'Maafkan aku Fang. Tapi aku yakin kau pasti bisa bangkit lagi dari keterpurukanmu...'_

.

Jika dihitung dari kejadian itu, sekarang sudah hampir satu tahun dan Fang belum bisa mengembalikan suaranya karena dokter lumutan itu keburu pindah ke fandom sebelah buat jadi pemain basket.

Karena yang namanya kebosanan itu sepertinya sudah sangat membencinya, Fang terpaksa harus mencari kegiatan baru untuk dilakukan agar dia tidak mati kebosanan.

Seperti sekarang ini... Membantu para suster di rumah sakit mengawasi sekumpulan pasien kecil yang nakalnya minta ampun.

Tapi khusus hari ini, dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi mengurusi calon-calon mafia kecil (itulah julukan yang selama ini ia gunakan untuk pasien kecil yang ditanganinya.) yang sedang asik mengerjai dokter baru mereka. Kenapa? Karena hari ini... Sudah genap satu tahun ia dirawat di rumah sakit ini... Itu artinya... Sudah genap setahun pula Boboiboy meninggalkannya...

"—Fang?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Fang menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya._ 'Ternyata Ying toh...'_

**'Ada apa?'**

"Kau kelihatan banyak pikiran... Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja. Biar aku dan Yaya yang urus anak-anak."

Mengangguk singkat sambil menggerakkan bibir untuk mengucapkan sebuah 'Terima kasih' yang tak mungkin bisa didengar oleh lawan bicaranya. Dengan segera ia meninggalkan Ying bersama calon-calon mafia kecil itu dan juga dokter barunya.

Tapi bukannya kembali ke kamarnya, Fang malah naik ke atap rumah sakit. _'Hitung-hitung untuk menenangkan diri lah..'_

Sesampainya disana, ternyata Fang tidak sendirian. Ada lima anak—kembar?—sedang bersantai sambil bermain-main disana. _'Boboiboy?! Tidak-tidak! Itu tidak mungkin!" _Menggeleng pelan, Fang berusaha menghilangkan pikiran anehnya itu. Setelah beberapa menit tidak disadari keberadaannya, akhirnya anak berbaju merah-hitam itu menoleh ke arahnya. Iris ungu Fang bertubrukan dengan iris merah menyala anak itu. Mereka saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik.

—Sampai kembarannya yang beriris biru muda mengamit lengan si anak berwajah judes yang beberapa detik lalu saling adu tatap dengannya.

"Ada apa, kak Hali? Kenalanmu?" Anak yang dipanggil 'Kak Hali' menggeleng, lalu kembali mengamati Fang yang berjalan mendekat tanpa sepatah katapun—tentunya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya anak yang lainnya pada Fang. Kali ini kembaran yang beriris emas menatapnya dengan penuh selidik. Fang tidak menghiraukannya, ia kembali berjalan sampai kepagar pembatas lalu bersandar disana sambil mengamati lima anak ajaib di depannya yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sadis (?)

Fang menghela napas pelan lalu mengambil sobekan kertas dan sebuah pulpen. "KAK AIR! DIA KIRA, KAK! HATI-HATI!" Tiba-tiba anak yang beriris oranye berteriak kesetanan (?) lalu menerjang anak yang disebut 'Kak Air' olehnya—Sambil menghujani Fang dengan tatapan ganas tentunya. Sedangkan 'Kak Air' sendiri hanya menghela napas lalu menjitak pelan kepala si iris oranye (?) "Blaze, berhentilah menonton anime itu.. Ah, lepaskan aku. Dan berhenti memanggilku 'Air', aku punya nama." 'Blaze' hanya mendengus kesal lalu dengan berat hati melepas pelukannya.

—Baiklah, kembali ke lajur awal cerita. Dari mana tadi? Ah iya...

Menghiraukan teriakan aneh bin ajaib si 'Blaze', Fang mulaii menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu.

**'Aku pasien disini.. Dan.. Aku disini ingin mencari udara segar.. Itu saja...'**

Setelah yakin semua anak itu sudah membaca apa yang ia tuliskan, Fang menulis sesuatu di kertas itu lagi.

**'Dan... Aku bukan 'KIRA' yang kau katakan tadi. Aku punya nama, namaku Fang.' **

Pernyataan itu ditujukan untuk anak yang tadi dipanggil 'Blaze' oleh 'Air'. Sedangkan 'Blaze' hanya tertawa renyah.

**'Kalian siapa?'**

"Ah iya! Perkenalkan! Kakak bisa memanggilku Gempa." Ujar si iris emas.

"Namaku Halilintar, Kak Fang." Kali ini si judes yang tadi adu tatap dengannya angkat suara.

"Kak Fang! Perkenalkan! Namaku Taufan!" Sekarang anak beriris biru yang tadi memanggil Halilintar dengan sebutan 'Kak Hali' memperkenalkan diri dengan penuh semangat.

"Namaku Blaze, kak Kira! Eh, maksudku Kak Fang!" Kalau ini Fang sudah tahu.

"Namaku Ice, Kak. Bukan Air seperti yang Blaze tadi bilang.." _'Jadi namanya Ice... Bukan Air...'_

"Kak Fang... Kenapa kakak menulis di kertas itu? Apa kakak..."

**'Benar. Aku bisu, Gempa.'**

"Ah! Ma-maaf!" Fang menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum tipis.

**'Kalian juga... Kenapa disini?'**

"Ah... Itu..."

"Karena ayah kami meninggal. Sekarang kami semua yatim piatu." Ucapan Gempa terpotong akibat ucapan Halilintar. Seketika, terpancar kesedihan di mata anak-anak itu.

Fang hanya diam—pastinya. Dia tidak akan meminta maaf karena menanyakannya. Toh dia sekarang juga MASIH berduka. Ia mulai menuliskan sesuatu yang membuat perhatian kelima anak itu tertuju padanya.

**'Sama dong.'**

"Eeehh? Maksud kakak?!"

"Apa kakak juga yatim piatu?!"

"Apa orang tua kakak juga meninggal?!"

Dan sebagainya...

**'Kalau yatim piatu sih dari dulu.'** Fang menuliskannya dengan wajah yang kelewat datar. **'Tapi bagian orang yang paling berharga dan paling dikasihi meninggal itu sama... Tapi bedanya, dia yang aku kasihi sudah meninggal tepat setahun yang lalu.' **_—'Membawa pergi setengah hatiku dan juga suaraku bersamanya.'_

Urkh... Klise sekali...

**'Wajah dan sifatnya juga sangat mirip dengan kalian...'**

Hening..

Hening..

Masih hening...

Tak ada perubahan...

Lebih hening lagi...

Sampai-sampai dunia shiningami jadi berwarna pink..

Oke itu ngaco.

Tiba-tiba Taufan tersenyum. "Berarti kita samaan dong kak! Wajah dan sikap orang yang kakak kasihi mirip kami. Sedangkan wajah dan sifat ayah kami mirip sekali dengan kakak! Mungkin takdir yang mempertemukan kita kak!"

_'Eh?'_

"Taufan, jangan ngaco—"

"Kak Taufan benar! Blaze setuju! Mungkin takdir ingin kita selalu bersama! Berarti sekarang kami teman sekaligus keluarga kakak!"

"—Kalau kak Fang mau sih..." Gempa menambahkan sambil menatap Fang takut-takut.

**'Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tentu aku mau!'** Fang tersenyum lebar ke arah kelima anak yang berhamburan ke arahnya lalu memeluknya.

_'Boboiboy... I want to live.. A little bit more in this world...'_

_'Wait for me... More patiently, okay?'_

.

Tanpa Fang ketahui, Boboiboy sedang mengamatinya dengan pancaran kebahagiaan di matanya. Sedikit demi sedikit air mata membasahi pipinya. _'Aku tahu kau pasti bisa, Fang.'_

_'Terima kasih...'_

_'Dan selamat tinggal, Fang...'_

.

O - WA - RI~

Krik.. Krik... Krik...

Banyak sekali yang nyempil disini yah? Hahaha... Haha... Hahaha... Ha.. Ha... Ha... Ha.. *dilempar kursi*.

Yaaayyy!~~ Setelah satu tahun terabaikan akhirnya fanfiksi ini selesai~~ Terima kasih atas supportnya, minna-sama! *bow*

See you next time! ((Hopefully in a short time hehe~~))

With sincere and love.

—Casstella Millatea.


End file.
